To create a nice future, Look to the past
by war wizard furever
Summary: Korra – avatar. It's really difficult work. And the young avatar needs to find the answers for the question: how to become a truly avatar? In a time when people losing the connection with a spirit world, it's so difficult to understand: who you are. Author : Fox Rejoice translated by: War Wizar forever
1. After Amon's defeat

After Amon's defeat

The air temple. The night is coming in republic city. The avatar team were coming back after the won in pro-bending match. They were really happy. -Guys, we got everybody one more time, we are really good team, - said Bolin, by shouting with all energy he had. -yeah, we won,- said Mako, even now he was serious, but his eyes tald everyone that he is happy too. Mako looked to avatar, and said,- and all this thanks to Korra. – yeah, absolutely, did you see how she kicked those bender, it was a great thing, never saw something like this! Korra dint have strength to talk, the only thing she was able to do is keep moving and laugh. Everything was a truth, avatars spent almost all energy she had, but they win and this is the only thing Korra was thinking about. Avatar was making the most difficult attacks, she was moving easy and quickly, after she finally understood how to use the power of ire, it wasn't difficult anymore.

Amon has been defeated, but city was destroyed and the bloodbenders who didn't know truth about Amon were trying to destroyed everything that Korra saved. Even know, after Korra finally opened her connection with a spirit world, she couldn't be serious, couldn't understand: what is real avatar and thought that something is wrong. She was trying to ask Aang about this, but he said: "don't worry Korra, evereting will come with time. Every avatar can make a mistake. I was like you some time ago, and only because of 100 years' war I understood what should I do, only because of war I left the childless and fight for this world. Wait and once you will understand everything and find the truly way. You need to understand yourself, and become serious with your power and things you have to do as a avatar. My friends helped me."

Korra was trying to understand herself and be more serious, but the anly good thing she really did was help to bender who lost their power. Avatar never stopped to feel that something is missing and this something is exactly what she need to find her pass. But what was is it?

Finally friends came into the temple, Pema has been waiting for them and when they came to temple they got some food, and began to do anything the wanted. Bolin and Mako were listening radio, Asami was making something with her hair, Korra took her favorite book about Aang and his team, which she knew by memory. Katara was saying that after play that Aang and his team sow in a fire territory they wanted to describe everything with their own words. They didn't want to find out once that everything is wrong.

10 minutes later Tenzins children began to tell something to Bolin, Milo was saying complements to Asami. Korra couldn't stay there anymore and left the temple. She went to the place where she could stay alone read and see the Aang statue. It was dark and Korra made a fire on her hand. She stopped reading and watched on the statue than thought about Zuko statue in center of a city and Toph statue in front of police department. "how did they do so much by being so young. I'm the worst avatar., no, everything that Aang told me is wright, but it's not a reason to do nothing." Korra already wanted to leave, when blue light came from the water. Avatar dint want to touch it, but the light was so nice and she couldn't control herself anymore, so she touched it. And…


	2. Where am I, or hello the past

Korra was flying somewhere not more than 5 seconds, her eyes couldn't see anything because of blue light. And after 5 seconds everything stopped and she understood, that she is on the ground and she doesn't know where she is.

Because of light Korra was upset, the pain felt in hall body, but the worst thing is that she couldn't open her eyes. Avatar put all her strength and finally stood up and opened her eyes. The blindness left and Korra began see what's going around her. Ice, it was the only thing she saw, houses, gardens, everything has been built from ice. South pole was the first Korra thought. "no doesn't look like. Wait a second" it looks like… no it can't be, its northern water tribe. But what am I doing here?". Girl didn't have anymore time to think about, because the fireball was flying to her position. Avatar jumped to the left and fireball went to another direction. Next thing Korra saw was: waterbenders were trying to use the water to extinguish the fire, but the water didn't move. Korra wanted to help, but her water power didn't work as well. "no it can't happen, Amon couldn't take my power again", Kora made a little light on her hand, " What the…", she didn't have time to end, because another fireball was coming. Korra jumped on the roof of the ice palace with help of iremagic. The picture she saw was terrible, people were crying, firebenders were attacking water tribe, using catapults and rhinos. One more fireball has been sent to avatar and she jumped down, at this moment boy in white closes was running somewhere and Korra jumped to the left with a big difficulty. "Impossible how could the war start again?", suddenly the door called her attention, something was calling avatar to get in. When avatar got in she was really surprised: big oasis with flowers, bridges and waterfalls, and finally warm. That's truth that Korra was born in the ices of water tribe, but time she spent in Republic city almost erased the memory about cold from avatar's memory.

The oasis was really nice, but there were something more important and more interesting. 5 people were sitting front of center of oasis. There were 2 girls, 2 boys, and old man. The traditional closes of firepeople told Korra that it should be firebender, one of the girls had white like snow hair, and second girl had chestnut color of hair. One the boys had a stupid (as Korra think) hair tail, that's why she looked at him first, and one more boy with arrow and without hair on his hade. This boy was clothed as irebender . Korra stopped in 20 miters from them. The girl with white hair said :"ended, everything is ended." She was crying and because of this boy with a hair tail took her into his arms. At this moment boy with arrow stand up and says :"no, not ended!" suddenly Korra understands that the boy with arrow is Aang. Avatar Aang came into the water and Korra thought:"Aang wants to show me his life, but what for? I already know everything about him." Korra was upset and happy at the same time. Aang in condition of avatar was staying in water and looking into the fish's eyes, than he disappeared under water and water began to produce bright blue shining. "Saints Avatars!" Said Korra :" so much power, it's amazing, this is real avatar!", during the avatar Korra where thinking about all this things, Aang as a spirit of the ocean went to safe the tribe. People which were sitting and were looking to Aang, now were sitting with a big wonderment. Korra wanted follow the Aang, but remembered than can't control water and stayed in her position and continued looking for the avatars friends. Sometime later old man told something to girl with a white hair and she took the dead fish. Boy with a hair tail was trying to stop her, but she said something to him and he was just looking on the girl he loved. The girl took the fish, than white flash and girl fell to boy's arms. Next moment the dead fish began to move and new spirit of the moon show her face. Korra finally understood that the boy is Sokka and Girl is Yui. The old was Airo and he was looking unhappy, he knew that it had to be done, but the cost was expensive. Yui was talking to Sokka, than she kissed him and disappeared, moon came back to the sky. Korra saw all what was happening and couldn't move, couldn't say anything, she just was looking, but everything will be ended, so when moon came back to the sky the light illuminated Korra.

-hey you, who are you?- asked Katara, :"what the…,they can see me?", Korra didn't know what she should do, besides she was ready for everything except this.

- me? I …mmm… I'm from here, from this tribe- said Korra and smiled, but her smile was more stupid than ever before.

- what are you doing here-"what the stupid question?!"-thought Korra with anger against the grief warrior (Sokka)

-I… I need… I need to see avatar,- Korra told herself :"don't worry, just find Aang and ask him: what the hell is going on here?".

-what for – asked Sokka,- at this moment Korra wanted use fire magic and explain everything, but stopped herself by saying :"wait, you don't know what happened, first think than do".

-I need to talk to him,- answered Korra seriously and absolutely sure, but at the same time she was feeling fear.

- as you see he is not here write know,- said Katara, up to now friends were wondered.

- yeah, I see,- said Korra, at the same time continue thinking :"why do they see me and what am I doing here?"

Avatar Aang's friend left the oasis and came into the city, Korra followed them. There were no more crying, attacks, people walked on the city and were trying to repair the city. The atmosphere of the city changed everyone was really happy, and it was possibly to think that fire civilization never came to this city, didn't destroy any buildings and didn't kill anyone. Thanks to avatar Aang and Yui, the city and moon spirit had been saved. Friend saw Aang, which were looking to the ocean. Aang was on the ice rock in the water, it was cold, but Korra didn't feel it, she jumped into the water and with help of water magic swam to Aang.

- Hi Aang, said Korra, she was sure, that her confrere will explain everything.

- Hi, and who are you?,- asked Aang, :"what the stupid question, is today day of stupid questions?" were thinking Korra, :"im human!".

- My name is Korra, and I need to talk to you. The point is: I am …,-at this moment Katara and Sokka embraced Aang. Korra smiled, she knew what means have a good friends.

- What did you want to say,- asked Aang.

- I need to talk to you. I want to help you to win this war and repair the balance.,- Korra was upset, she didn't want to say this, but at the same time she felled that it's going to be a mistake, its be going to many question, and Korra didn't know the answers. As she understood Aang doesn't know anything about this. Besides Korra understood that she is in the past, and only thing she can do is follow the man, who she know about and maybe with time she will find the answers.

- And how can you help us,- asked Sokka.

- I, I'm the bender of ire and water,- "why did I say it? Idont want to say all this." Korra was anger to herself because last 5 minutes she was saying things she didn't want to say.

- What the…? How is it possible,- asked Sokka and Katara Korra told them that she was born with it, that she wants to help them and that she is looking for master of ire magic, which will teach her.

- I didn't think that irebenders exist up to know, I thought that all of them have been died. But anyway I will teach you with pleaser.,- said Aang with enthusiasm, Korra ashamed, but she couldn't make it different, she can't use only one element, that's why she took 2, water because she was born in water tribe and ire because she has a problem with this element. "I can't choose earth, because Toph should teach Aang, and I can't choose fire because in this case Zuko will not teach Aang fire magic.", -thought Korra.

- Are you agree to have one more member of our team?,- asked Aang.

- Of course we agree, and Korra don't you feel cold?,- said Katara. Only now Korra looked to her closes and shocked. It wasn't t-shot and pant, her clothes changed as well as the time. Korra's clothes were: purple sleeveless dress with white belt, dark brown elegant boots and dark purple bloomers.

- No, it's ok, said avatar Korra, and understood that its very comfortable dress.

From now 4 friends continue their adventures, no knew that Korra is Avatar, but any secret can't be secret always.


	3. Avatar condition? or journey starts

The ship were swimming from Northern water tribe. Young Avatar Aang and his friend were on the way earth civilization. There are 2 days past from the moment, when Korra joined the Avatar's team. During hall this time friends were looking for Korra, and she thought that they don't trust her yet. Sokka was asking many stupid questions like: why did you join us? Or how do control 2 elements?, Katara was very attention with Korra and her relationship with Aang, Korra thought that she worry about her future husband. Korra was trying to take it easy and don't make something wrong. The only one who was open with Korra is Aang. He didn't have any problem with trusting Korra and was waiting the time when he will start teach her ire magic. 2 hours after the mitting Aang asked Korra to show him what she can do with ire magic. New friend with pleaser did what Aang asked her to do, and bot was delighted. Korra couldn't understand , how this little boy could cope with all its burden that fell on his shoulders.

Korra was lying in a hammock, on the ship. Her new friend were sleeping nere. Girl was thinking how and why she is here. There were many different, unbelievable thoughts, for example: that Amon didn't die and sent her to the past. And she will not save the world. When she thought about this, Korra shuddered with horror, what will happen to all the benders. But how is it possible to get to the past? Avatar didn't know the answer. Suddenly she understood that she influence to the past and changing future. She understood that because of her participation in the past future will be changed and no one can guarantee that new future will be same, better or worst. So Korra thought :" I shouldn't use earth and fire, I need to be careful and try to stay back of others." It was the last thought before Korra began to sleep. The Aang's shout interrupted Korra's dream. She fell down from her hammock, but Aang didn't see this. He went upstairs, Katara followed him. Korra waited a few seconds and followed Katara. Korra came at the moment, when Aang was describing his dream.

- I was in condition of avatar, but I wasn't in my body, I was out of it and looked on me. It was scary. I was scary.

- What are you talking about,- interrupted him Korra.,- guys looked at her.,- condition of avatar it the most cool thing in the universe. It mean that you opened you connection to the spirits world.

- How do you know it? Only avatar can feel what's happening to him in this condition.,- asked Aang, in his case it was always negative emotions.

- For example m…,- Korra almost opened who she is,- I heard about one avatar, who entered to avatar condition without any negative emotions.,- yeah, Korra was talking about herself, but when she remembered how she entered to avatar condition first, she remembered pain, fear, power minimum, she understood that is impossible enter to avatar condition with positive emotions and shut up.

- Don't worry, you will make many great things, I know it!,,- than she gaped and went to sleep.

At the morning ways of avatar team and master Paku divided, avatar team went to the earth kingdom. Master Paku with others to south water tribe. Mater Paku gave the water from spirit oasis to Katara, Aang got scrolls of waterbending. Sokka offended and went to Appa.

- Hey why dismissed nurse? I didn't receive anything and I don't offense.,- Korra was trying to give one's countenance .

- You are not so long with un to receive any present,- grumbled Sokka. It was really difficult to Korra to not burn Sokka's hair tail.

- Hey, where did you take this bag?,- Sokka suspiciously looked at the girl.

- Which one?,-Korra amazedly raised her eyebrows and looked on herself. She really found purple bag, there were book about Aang, which Korra was reading before come here and necklace in form of moon. Sokka closed to Katara and they together looked at Korra. – oh, this bag, I took it from home.- how did this book get here, and whose is this necklace ? her thoughts interrupted Appa, in fact it was his nose, wich touched Kora's back. Oh you kake me remember about Naga,- thought Korra when she saw Appa. The only one Korra was missing is Naga. Korra with help of iremagic jumped to Appa's back and they flew to the place marked on the map.

General met them with a happy firecracker and nice words for everyone escept Korra and she offended; she was staying behind friend and was looking on happy faces. At this moment inner voice awaked and said :" They deserve it, and you - no, yet".

Everything started form the idea to use avatar condition to win the war. General wanted to realize his plan by any cost. Aang drank a special tee, they poured dirt, but nothing worked. At night Aang saw one more horror dream where his arrows and eyes were shining, he awaked up. Aang didn't want to try anymore. At the same night Korra couldn't sleep and she went for a walk. Avatar Korra was practicing watermagic, she was making different figures and icicles. Korra completely immersed in her own thoughts and didn't hear general's steps. General was looking for Korra and when she felt that someone looks on her, she turned to the General.

- As quicker avatar will enter to avatar condition than lees people will die,- sai general. Korra intentionally listened the general, but she didn't think that this is good idea. - But I don't see any more options, I don't know how to do it, I know, that you are wise woman, so I think Avatar is your friend and you know what we should do.

- I met avatar few days ago, but I can tell you: it's really bad idea, avatar condition is a pain, fear and strong emotions.- told Korra, she knew how bad felt Aang when general put Katara under ground, and because of this she didn't want to help the general. But Korra couldn't know that exactly her words gave the idea to general. At morning went to the general, he wanted to say he is not going participate in general's plan. Sokka went with him, Katara didn't want to listen what general will say, Korra couldn't go because she felt bad. Hall the time Korra was looking on Katara's face and couldn't belive that this is old kind grandma which touch her all what she knows about watermagic.

Suddenly Korra heard sound like someone through the stones and felt vibration. Korra understood what is going on and said to Katara,- lets go and take a look, somethimg is happening . – I'm not going to watch one more crazy general's plan.

If you don't want I will go alone told Korra, and left the room. The picture, that opened to Korra's eyes was horrible. Earthbenders attacked Aang, he shouted that he is not going fight against them. Korra was absolutely sure that she should help Aang and didn't care about influence to history. Using ire Korra took off some benders, the cost was: from know Korra became the second target and earth benders attacked her using rocks. Avatar from the future was running, jumping shouting in her soul :" why didn't I choose the earth magic!" Sokka got into the trouble, at this moment Katara left the romm anf came to the battlefield, she was shocked.

- Stay there,- shouted Korra. The necklace fell down from her bag and Korra didn't know why, but she put it on. Korra saw that general put Katara into the earth and she is getting down. At the moment when Katara disappeared under ground Aang entered in avatar condition, his arrows and eyes started to shining same as necklace on the Korra's neck. Korra felt something, Aang using the earth magic began to destroyed everything. Korra heard voices first – Aang, second- the old man. Korra didn't hear all, only some parts.

- In avatar condition you are very powerful, and at the same time very vulnerable.

- What does it mean?- asked Aang, after this question Korra heard only one thing which was important for every avatar – if you will be killed in avatar condition, the circle of avatars will be end, and avatar will never back.,- as Korra understood it was the last avatar before Aang, last time she began to understand many things. After Katara c me back from under ground world, the connection has been lost, and Aang left his condition. General was wondered and said- now we need to teach how to control this great power. At this moment Sokka using boomerang kicked general's head, and asked- does anyone disagree with me about this?- no one said anything.. – do you need escort up to Omashu?

- Not anymore.- said Katara. And the flew to Omashu,

Later Korra understood, that according to history this fight had to happened. Hall the Korra didn't stop to think about necklace. All what Aang think or feel Korra feel as well. So Korra made a decision to make all according the book. But is it possible?

.


End file.
